This invention relates to electromechanical control devices for controlling a single or a multiple predetermined number of cycles of an electric motor driven output shaft. The field of applications where a single or a multicycle control is required can include a variety of electric motor driven and cycle controlled devices where each cycle will trigger a sequence of motions which in turn will accomplish a desired action to produce a product, deliver an item or material from a storage, launch a wanted performance etc.
In the prior art of cycle control methods a combination of standard control components like relays, latching devices, electronic controls etc. are in wide use. The multicycle controls further include wellknown machine elements like detent positioned indicating or readout means, ratcheting or indexing mechanisms and electrical switching means for cycle start and termination.
Though various known combinations and methods can lead to the same end result, preference is given to an arrangement which can offer compactness, simplicity and flexibility of acting as a single cycle control or a multicycle unit in a countdown or a memory version.